1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-slide covers for toggle operated pliers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pliers are often provided with plastic covers on the handles thereof to avoid slippage when clamping an object between the jaws of the pliers. The plastic covers are generally formed by means of immersing the handles of the pliers in a liquid bath. The liquid hardens and thus forms an anti-slip layer on each metal handle. Nevertheless, such a process cannot be used on toggle lever operated pliers (e.g., toggle lever operated pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,696 to Isele issued on Aug. 9, 1949 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,803 to Heim issued on Apr. 15, 1952), as the plastic cover will cause malfunction of the toggle link and other movable elements. Thus, the user has to firmly hold the pliers to prevent the pliers from slipping through the hands. This causes operational inconvenience.
The present invention is intended to provide anti-slide covers that mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.